Chichi's Surprise
by ShiNoTenshi5
Summary: Gohan was having a normal life(well normal life of a Saiya-jin)untill his mom had a surprise for him.G/V later on. Flames accepted Chapter 3 up
1. Default Chapter

Bell-chan=Hi people. This is my first fic so any suggestions are welcome. First let me  
  
introduce my muse Ana-chan, say hi to all the nice readers Ana-cha.  
  
Ana-chan= Hi All.  
  
Bell-chan=Second let me tell you this is an A/U fic. Here are some of the  
  
differences.  
  
(1)Goku did not die in the Cell Games.  
  
(2)No Saiyaman just the Gold Fighter.  
  
(3)All Saiya-jins have tails.  
  
(4)Gohan is the strongest Saiya-jin in the Universe.  
  
(5)Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta can go Super Saiya-jin Three.  
  
(6)Goten and Trunks can go Super Saiya-jin 2  
  
(7)No Buu saga so the Tenchi Bodutaki has not happened yet.  
  
Bell-chan=Third let me explain my use of punctuation.  
  
"person speaking"  
  
'person thinking'  
  
*people speaking through a mating bond*  
  
:telepathic bond between Gohan and Piccolo:  
  
~*~change of place~*~  
  
~ special action~  
  
Bell-chan=And Fourth the disclaimer which I don't feel like doing so Ana- chan do  
  
the disclaimer.  
  
Ana-chan= Why I don't like to.  
  
Bell-chan=~turns Super Saiya-jin and yells~ I said do it.  
  
Ana-chan= ~ cowers in fear ~ o - ok - I - I'll - d - do - it.  
  
Bell-chan= ~ Smirks tail flicking madly~ I knew you would see it my way.  
  
Ana-chan= ~ nods fearfully ~ ok here goes.  
  
Disclaimer= Goddess why do we bother, everyone knows that we don't own Dragon  
  
Ball Z, and never will, Akira Toriyama does, otherwise why would we write on  
  
fanfiction.net. Get it FANfiction.  
  
  
  
--Chichi's Surprise--  
  
  
  
It was just an ordinary day Sunday at the Son household. Gohan was sleeping in his  
  
room, Chichi was cooking breakfast, Goku was outside training, and Goten was  
  
bouncing up and down on Gohan's bed trying to get him up.  
  
"Big brother you said you would train with me today."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up, just let me take a shower." Gohan grumbled. He grabbed  
  
his gi and headed to the shower. He turned on the water, hopped in, and yelped. He  
  
had forgotten to heat up the water with his ki. It wasn't exactly the way he would  
  
have chosen to get up, but he couldn't do anything about it. The harm was already  
  
done. He finished washing up, got out, put on his gi, and went down for breakfast.  
  
"Goten is your brother up, I have a surprise for him"  
  
"Yes I'm up mother, what's your surprise."  
  
"You will love it." Chichi said with stars in her eyes, "My surprise is  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't you hate cliffhangers? If you like or don't like my story please review  
  
Bell-chan 


	2. The Surprise

V-chan=Hi peoples. This is the real author of the story (sorry for the short chapter I  
  
will try to make them longer from now on). My friend wrote the A/N last time, but I  
  
will be writing them from now on (eyes Bell-chan with an evil glint in her eye)  
  
because Bell-chan is having some problems staying awake when I tell her to tell the  
  
readers that this story is mine. Ana-chan the Muse is still here though.  
  
Ana-chan=Hi, V-chan was nice enough to let me stay on as Ana-chan the Muse and  
  
I thank her for that so I will be nice enough to do the Disclaimer for her.  
  
Disclaimer=Bell-chan does not own this story, V-chan does, and V-chan does not  
  
own Dragonball Z so don't sue because she only has enough money to pay for the  
  
Internet bills on her computer and if you want the next chapter you won't sue.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
-The Surprise-  
  
Episode 2  
  
  
  
"Well actually I have three surprises for you. First is that your father has conned me  
  
into letting you participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament, second is."  
  
"Yahoo! Thank you so much mum. Yes yes yes."  
  
"As I was saying, my second surprise is that Bulma is pregnant again, and my third  
  
surprise is that I have enrolled you in highschool."  
  
"What school" said Gohan jumping up from his chair that he'd just sat down in "But  
  
I, but, but, Ohh." he collapsed back into his chair.  
  
"No buts, you will be going to Orange Star Highschool to get a good education and  
  
make some friends that are human and your own age weather you like it or not. First  
  
you have to take the school placement tests. I have scheduled you to go and take the  
  
tests tomorrow morning before school starts so that if you get done in time you can  
  
go strait to class, and you better score good." Chichi said brandishing the frying pan  
  
at him.  
  
"Ok I will, Now how is Bulma doing? Is she ok? Does Vegeta know yet? When did  
  
she find out?"  
  
"She's fine, Yes, No, this morning. Breakfast is ready." Chichi said piling the table  
  
mile high with food enough for an army.  
  
"Did I hear breakfast?" said Goku walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes you did but you won't get any if you don't wash up now." Chichi said eyeing  
  
his dirty gi.  
  
"Aw, come on Chichi, I'm hungry." Goku said reaching the bacon. Chichi summon  
  
her frying pan and.  
  
BANG  
  
"Owowow what was that for." said Goku nursing his newly required bump.  
  
"I told you, you can't have food until you wash up."  
  
"Geeze Chichi don't have a cow."(A/N: I know Goku is OCC, but stick with me  
  
here)  
  
BANG  
  
"Oww"  
  
"Teach you to talk to me like that."  
  
"Ok, ok I'm going." Goku ran to the shower, pulled off his gi, spiked up his ki to  
  
heat the water, and got in. He hurried and scrubbed his hair, washed up, and got out.  
  
He spiked up his ki again to dry off, pulled on a clean gi, and ran all the way back to  
  
the kitchen.  
  
"I hope you haven't started eating yet" he said hopefully.  
  
"Nope we were just about to start Dad." Said Goten sitting down across from  
  
Gohan. Goku sat down on his left side and Chichi on his right.  
  
"Ok, dig in." The Saiya-jin did not need to be told twice. They started eating  
  
everything insight. Fifteen minutes later all that was left was the food on Chichi's  
  
plate.  
  
"Hey dad do you want to spar because I won't have a lot of time to train with school  
  
and all?"  
  
"What! You're going to school?"  
  
"Yes he's going to school, I told you yesterday before you went off sparing with him  
  
Piccolo."  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
"God do you even listen when I talk to you," she yelled at Goku. All three Saiya-jins  
  
covered their ears. Gohan could sense the Frying Pan of DoomTM being summoned  
  
so he decided to get out of the house fast because he didn't want to be the victim of  
  
the next Pan attack.  
  
"Come on dad lets spar." He said running out the front door with Goku hot on his  
  
heals.  
  
"Mom can Trunks come over so I can spar with hi until Gohan is done sparing with  
  
dad?" said Goten giving her the , guaranteed to work every time, puppy dog look.  
  
Chichi could not help be smile at this.  
  
"Oh course he can, but don't blow anything up, oh and ask if he will be staying the  
  
night. Ok."  
  
"Ok mom thanks, and I promise we won't even come close to the house when we  
  
spar." replied Goten. He ran to the telephone, dialed the Briefs number, and waited  
  
for someone to pick up.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Capsule Corp~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta was laying there trying to get back to sleep when the phone rang again. He sat  
  
up, grabbed the infernal thing, and yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP AND STOP CALLING ME I AM TRYING TO SLEEP."  
  
"Mr. Vegeta can I talk to Trunks," Goten asked, "I was wondering if he could come  
  
over and spar with me."  
  
"Just a minute Kakarot's brat number two, I will get my brat only if he can stay for  
  
dinner." He said thinking that if he stayed for dinner they would invite him to spend  
  
the night.  
  
"It's ok my mom says that he can even stay the night if you want." Said Goten  
  
quickly, "Now can I please talk to Trunks.  
  
"All right brat, I'll get him." Vegeta responded setting down the phone. "BRAT  
  
GET UP NOW KAKAROT'S 2nd BRAT IF ON THE PHONE FOR YOU."  
  
::Vegeta be quiet, he's only a couple of doors down from us, and I AM trying to sleep::  
  
::Fine Onna::  
  
::And how many times do I have to tell you to not call me Onna, now go back to  
  
sleep::  
  
"Ok dad I got it." Trunks yelled from down the hall. "Hi Goten this is Trunks you  
  
wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to come over and spar with me, then we can  
  
train with Gohan, after he is done sparing with my dad, and you can even spend the  
  
night."  
  
"Ok sure. I'll bring a new game that my mom made. It's called DragonBall the Last  
  
Battle. You can fight my dad, your dad, Freeza, Cell and other monsters, and you  
  
can even go Super Saiya-jin 3."  
  
"Ok, yeah we can have a DragonBall marathon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Announcer's Voice= What will the DragonBall marathon that lasts all night do to  
  
Gohan? Will he be to tired to get up in the morning? Will he miss the first day of  
  
school? To find out REVIEW so I put up the next chapter.  
  
V-chan=Thanks to the people who reviewed. I need 5 reviews to continue.  
  
Suggestions welcome.  
  
  
  
V-chan 


	3. Sneak Atack

(A/N) V-chan=(looks frantically for the apology letter) Ahem Readers I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you that I was to spend some time at my grandmothers house and she does not even have a computer let alone the Internet. So I have not been able to update in a while, so please don't kill me. I would also like to introduce my one and only mate, Heero. Say hi Heero.  
  
Heero=.  
  
V-chan= Fine don't say hi to all the nice readers.  
  
Heero=Just get on with it already.  
  
V-chan=Ana-chan tell your mate to do the fricken disclaimer.  
  
Ana-chan=Ok fine just stop bossing me around. Veggie-chan, do the disclaimer for our V-chan.  
  
Vegeta=I will not sink that low.  
  
Ana-chan=Do you want me to tell all the readers about what I did to you over V-chan's Vacation.  
  
Vegeta= Ok, Ok, I'm telling them, I'm telling them, just don't tell them that anything but that. Disclaimer=The Onna's friend does not own Dragonball Z, and if you sue prepare to be Final Flashed to HFIL.  
  
-Chichi's Surprise- -The Dragonball Marathon-  
  
"Hey mom Trunks is here," Goten yelled at his mother.  
  
"Ok go and spar until Gohan is done and then you can fight him and by then dinner should be done ok." Chichi said to her youngest son.  
  
"Come on Goten lets spar over by where Mt. Mushu used to be," said Trunks landing beside his best friend.  
  
"Ok lets go." Goten took off with a blast into the sky heading for Mt. Piccolo. Trunks fallowed suit, basting off to join his friend. Just after they got to the used to be mountain they felt a huge earthquake. "I wonder what that was Trunks?"  
  
"Duh, Goten it's Gohan and your dad powering up to level two." Trunks said to Goten getting annoyed.  
  
"Level Two?" said Goten confused, "What's that."  
  
"My god Goten," said Trunks hitting himself on the forehead with his hand in frustration, "Super Saiya-jin Level Two. You think you would have learned by now Goten."  
  
"Oh, oh, can we watch Trunks? Please." Said Goten giving his friend the ever so famous Puppy Dog look.  
  
"Sure why not lets go." Trunks took of in the direction of the ever rising ki. "Come on Goten, you don't want to miss the fight do you?"  
  
"Ok, coming Trunks." Goten blasted off after his friend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gohan and Goku training area~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Gohan, Goten and trunks are coming this way come over here and suppress your ki as low as you can go without fainting." Said Goku feeling his son's and his son's best friend's ki coming toward them.  
  
"Ok dad what are you planning." Gohan asked interested.  
  
"Oh I just want to see if we can catch them off guard." said Goku.  
  
"Good idea we can see if their training has paid off any." Gohan flew over to his dad and they both flew down into the nearby woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Goten and Trunks~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where did they go. They were here just a second ago." said Trunks looking around for any sign of Gohan or Goten's dad.  
  
"Maybe they got hungry and left to get more food to eat." said Goten look for his dad and brother as well.  
  
"Didn't you just get finished eating though?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh yeah, we did just eat, well maybe they went somewhere else." Said Goten flying off in search of his dad and brother. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gohan and Goku~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dad lets go get them now," whispered Gohan to his father. They flew slowly up to the top of the trees. Then they raised their ki just enough so they could fly and fazed out and back in, in front of the boys, scaring the living hell out of they. First Trunks and then Goten slowly fell to the ground. They were getting faster and faster for every foot they fell. Goku powered up to level two phased out. He reappeared a second later to catch them both by the back of their gis.  
  
(A/N) If anyone wants me to continue just say so I need the encouragement. Also It will take a little longer to update because my mom has limited my computer time to one hour a day. She says `There is more to life than computers so go do something out side`. If you feel like it review (it will inspire me to write more though) V-chan 


End file.
